Harry Potter and the Crazy World
by Iris Stardust
Summary: Few weeks after Battle of Hogwarts Harry had very weird dream. When he woke up Luna told him very strange theory about what his dream was.


**Hi!**

**This is just an idea I got one night in my bed before I fell asleep.**

**English isn't my first language so I'm sorry if there are mistakes.**

* * *

_**Harry Potter and the Crazy World**_

It was short time after battle for Hogwarts. Most of people who were currently staying at Burrow often couldn't sleep at night. They were all sad and worried. Harry often had that problems too but this night he was able to sleep. But he had a very crazy dream.

* * *

Harry suddenly woke up. He was at Hogwarts lying in his bed in Gryffindor Boys' Dormitory. He didn't know how did he get there but he was happy to be there again. He got up and saw that there wasn't anyone else in the room. He went down stairs.

He expected common room to be empty too – after all battle was only few weeks ago and some parts of school were destroyed and classes still didn't continue. But he was wrong. There were many people there but they didn't seem to notice him. He was surprised to notice that he didn't know most of them. He only recognized Oliver Wood, Katie Bell and Hannah Abbott... Wait what? Hannah is Hufflepuff! What is she doing here? And Oliver and Katie already finished school!

Now that he looked more carefully he saw many people who he didn't know by names that were supposed to be in other house. He didn't understand what's going on. He decided he'll ask Oliver, Katie and Hannah but when he came closer he heard that Katie and Hannah were talking about Quidditch and Oliver seemed bored. Oliver Wood thinks conversation about quidditch is boring? What's going on?

He decided to go out of common room. Maybe he'll saw Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny or Luna and they'll be able to explain to him what's going on. When he was walking in the corridors he noticed something very strange. Students were going around and they were talking happily too each other like nothing happened. And parts of castle that were destroyed were fine.

Then he noticed red haired boy and girl with long blonde hair entering Myrtle's toilet. He ran after them and saw that he was right. It was Ron and Luna. But what are they doing in girl's bathroom?

"I sense something strange. I think there are a lot of nargles here," Luna said and Harry was glad that at least someone was acting normal. "You are probably right," Ron said. "They like to hide in toilets." Harry was shocked but what happened next shocked him even more if that's possible. Luna and Ron started kissing. But Ron loved Hermione! They started going out right after Battle for Hogwarts. Why is he kissing Luna now?

Harry was confused and decided he better leave, even though he already noticed that people couldn't see him. He didn't really feel like watching this weird couple.

He decided to go to the lake to think about why everyone is gone mad but when he came there was another shock for him. There was Hermione along with Draco Malfoy. Harry came closer. "So your father found out?" Hermione asked. She looked very worried. Draco just nodded. "What did he say?" she asked. "He said I'm not allowed to return home if we won't stop dating," Draco said.

Harry couldn't believe what he heard. Hermione Granger dating Draco Malfoy? Malfoy dating muggle-born? What is with this weird couples? First Ron and Luna and now Hermione and Draco? Ron and Luna didn't seem unusual pairing at all comparing to Hermione and Draco.

"But I don't care," Draco said. "I don't care what my father thinks, I don't care if you are muggle-born I just want to be with you?" Harry didn't get how is possible that Draco would say this. Hermione started crying and she hugged Draco and they started kissing.

Harry had enough of this. He had no clue why everyone in Hogwarts is gone mad. He decided to go visit Hagrid when he heard familiar voices behind the tree close to his hut. He came to check and when he came there Ginny and Neville just started kissing.

The shock when he saw Hermione and Draco or Luna and Ron wasn't nothing compared to what he felt now. He ran away and didn't even notice how far he went when he realised he is at owlery. And standing in front of door was... No that's impossible! How did he come back! He was dead! Is it possible that he made another horcrux?

And then he saw who was with him. It was boy with messy black hair, green eyes and glasses. And then they started kissing.

This was bigger than all the other shocks together. That's impossible! That isn't happening! How? How? He would never... It's his fault he lost parents! How could that happened! That's too much! Even Draco and Hermione couple seems normal comparing to this! What's wrong in this world! WHAT IS GOING ON?!

* * *

And then he woke up. He needed few moments to calm down and realise that everything he just saw was only a dream. Very weird dream. In a way it was even scarier than the dreams he used to have because of his scar. Then he reminded himself that what he saw because of scar weren't dreams. And this was luckily only a dream.

He quietly got up so he won't wake up Ron and went to the living room. He was looking out of the window when he suddenly heard dreamy voice behind him.

"You can't sleep either?"

He turned around and Luna was standing behind him. She was currently staying at Burrow because her house was destroyed.

"I just had very weird dream," he said.

"I can understand that," Luna said. "I also had very weird dream. Giant cheese sandwiches were chasing me and wanted to cook me for a dinner. But nargels saved me just in time. I think Dreamsearching Daygarblengers came in this house. They are creatures that make people dream about weird things. I was thinking for long time that they could come here - they really like places where a lot of people sleep. There are hundreds of them at Hogwarts."

Harry already knew it's better to not ask Luna about weird thinks she believed in so he didn't say anything.

"So what did you dream about?" Luna asked.

At first Harry wasn't sure if he should tell her but then he decided he will but he won't tell her all details.

"I woke up at Hogwarts and many people were in wrong house and people were acting weird. But most of dream was about weird couples," he said. "People were acting totally different and they were kissing person that I'm sure they would never really kiss." He felt very weird talking about that but he knew that Luna doesn't mind hearing about weird things.

"You must've seen one of alternate universes!" Luna said excited.

"I've seen what?" asked Harry confused.

"Alternate universe," Luna repeated. "Many people believe that there are more universes. Like every time someone made decision he actually does both but each in different universe. Some of them are small changes like in one alternate universe you ate cereal for breakfast and in other toast with butter and jam. But there are also bigger. In one universe I'm maybe not in Ravenclaw and maybe you are not in Gryffindor. Maybe we don't go at Hogwarts and don't even live in England. It's also possible that there is alternate universe in which we aren't even born... There are so many chances. Not a lot of wizards believe in that but many muggles like imagining what could be happening in alternate universe. It's impossible for people to travel between different universes but some of them can see them in their dreams."

Harry was a bit confused but he at least understood a bit of what she was telling. And dream really fit description. Place were people are acting different...

"I wish I'd seen alternate universe in my dream," Luna said. "It would be so exciting to see what am I like in other universe!"

"Well if I was you I'd be glad I didn't have that dream," Harry said thinking about all weird pairings especially last one. He quickly shook his head to forget what he saw in his dream.

"You shouldn't worry about what you saw. You in alternate universe doesn't have anything to do with you in this universe. Whatever happened in there has nothing to do with you," Luna said and Harry was surprised to see that her voice wasn't as dreamy as usually.

"I think I'll try to sleep a bit more," Luna said again after few moments of silence in her usual dreamy voice. She turned around and went back to Ginny's room which she shared with Ginny and Hermione.

Harry was still standing there, thinking about what Luna just told him. Is it possible? Is it really possible that something like alternate universes exist?

He thought about Chamber of Secrets and Deathly Hallows. Not many people believed they really existed but in the end it was proven that they exist. So is it possible...

He then remembered that this was Luna – girl who believe in many things that seemed impossible.

He decided that he'll do as Luna said. He won't bother with alternate universes. Is as Luna said if they really exist they don't have anything to do with him.


End file.
